marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Torch
Johnny Storm / Human Torch * Alicia Masters - first meet via a Puppet Master ruse (Fantastic Four #8), after that friends through Ben Grimm, later lovers * Angel - some team meetups since X-Men #13 * Anole - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Ant-Man - they first join forces against Doctor Doom (FF #16) and´often since (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Baron Zemo (Helmut) - Enemy: ''Masters of Evil were monitoring the FF in Avengers #274 * Beast - some team meetups since X-Men #13 * Bishop - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60), and FF resided at Avengers Mansion for a while * Black Panther - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Widow - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Cannonball - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Captain America - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25), and FF resided at Avengers Mansion for a while * Captain Marvel - Marvel is aware of the adventures of FF (Avengers #89) * Charles Xavier - some team alliances since X-Men #13 * Colossus - some team meetups since Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, also Ast X-Men #7) * Crystal - members of Fantastic Four * Cyclops - frequent team meetups since X-Men #13 * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dazzler - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Doctor Octopus - ''Enemy: Torch has aimed to defeat Octopus (Spider-Man #3) * Doctor Doom - Enemy: ''arch enemy (since FF #5) - ''Ally: they work together in Latveria for the sake of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #3-4) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dust - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60), and FF resided at Avengers Mansion for a while * Emma Frost - their two teams join forces against a monster in Ast X-Men #7 * Firestar - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Fixer - Enemy: ''Masters of Evil were monitoring the FF in Avengers #274 * Flash Thompson - Torch performs for the high school (Spider-Man #3), and they meet after Doctor Doom had kidnapped Flash (#5) * Franklin Richards - part of the Fantastic Four family * Galactus - ''Enemy: archenemy * Gambit - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * General Ross - Ross employs the Fantastic Four in a misguided attempt to capture the Hulk (FF #12) * Gladiator - Gladiator had a brush with the FF (#249) * Green Goblin - Enemy: they battle at the Spider-Man Fan Club event (#17). Nickname: "Brother Goblin" (#17) * Havok - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Hawkeye - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, X-Men #2.55) * Hercules - FF resided at Avengers Mansion for a while * High Evolutionary - FF borrow the Evolutionary's spaceship (FF #175-176) * Hulk - Johnny first reads about Hulk in a comic magazine (Fantastic Four #5), soon they meet and also battle when FF go to investigate Hulk (#12) * Iceman - many team meetups since X-Men #13. Nicknames: "Cool-hand Luke" (X-Men #47) "Frosty" (X-Men #2.55) * Iron-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3, X-Men #2.55) * J. Jonah Jameson - Spider-Man mentions Jameson (SM #8), and Torch visits Jameson at the Bugle offices once (An. #1) * Jean Grey - many team meetups since X-Men #13 * Kang - Enemy: ''Kang is an old villain for Fantastic Four * Karma - they met before Karma joined New Mutants * Lilandra - Lilandra sends a stern warning to the FF in X-Men #167 * Liz Allan - Torch performs for the high school (Spider-Man #3) * Longshot - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Mad Thinker - ''Enemy: Mad Thinker and Fantastic Four have had battles (e.g. #15) * Magneto - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Man-Thing - they glimpse each other in Everglades in Two-In-One #77 * Marvel Boy - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Medusa - Enemy: ''FF and Frightful Four are arch enemies * Merlyn - Doctor Doom tells Fantastic Four of the legendary Stones of Merlyn (Fantastic Four #5) * Moira MacTaggert - they clash on Muir Island over Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-2) * Mole Man - ''Enemy: archenemy (from FF #1) * Monica Rambeau - FF resided at Avengers Mansion for a while * Morbius ''- Enemy:'' they have done battle * Multiple Man - they did battle in GS Fantastic Four #4 * Namorita - bronze age lovers and allies * Nick Fury - work together occasionally, e.g. Two-In-One #77 * Nightcrawler - some team meetups since Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, also GSAX#1) * Night Thrasher - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Nova (Richard Rider) - they clashed in Fantastic Four #206, but FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Pixie - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Psylocke - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4), but join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Puppet Master - Enemy: often battled in silver age (since Fantastic Four #8) - Ally: spent Xmas together once (Two-In-One #74) * Quasar - bronze age friends through Ben Grimm * Quicksilver - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, X-Men #2.55) * Reed Richards - founders of Fantastic Four. Nickname: "Boss Man" (#13-19), "Big Daddy" (#19) * Rick Jones - Rick works with the Fantastic Four when they come to the military base (FF #12) * Rogue - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4), but join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Sally Avril - Torch performs for the high school (Spider-Man #3) * Sandman - Enemy: ''Sandman holds Torch captured (Spider-Man #19), and FF and Frightful Four become arch enemies * Scarlet Witch - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, X-Men #2.55) * Sentry - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Shadowcat - many coops starting with Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, FF vs X-Men, Ast X-Men #7) * She-Hulk - Jennifer was member of FF for a while. Nickname: "Shulkie" (#286 to FF vs X-Men #4) * Silhouette - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Silver Surfer - they join forces against Terrax (New Warriors #17) * Speedball - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Spider-Man - often allies and rivals, after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1). Nicknames: "Big Mouth" and, "Laughing Boy" (#8), "Web-head" (#8-19), "Peabrain (An. #1) * Stingray - they celebrate Xmas with Fantastic Four in Two-In-One #74 * Storm - many team meetups starting with Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, FF vs X-Men, GSAst.X#1) * Sub-Mariner - ''Enemy: FF and Namor have had many battles even if Torch resurrected him (FF #4) - Ally: both resided at Avengers Mansion for a while (from Avengers #263) * Susan Richards - founders of Fantastic Four * The Thing - founders of Fantastic Four. Nickname: "Playmate" (#14), "Big Mouth" (#15), "Loud-mouth" (#18), "Gruesome" (#19), "Big Buddy" (Spider-Man #18) * The Watcher - they meet on the Moon when Fantastic Four first travel there (#13) * Thor - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Trapster - ''Enemy: ''FF and Frightful Four are arch enemies * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Warpath - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Wasp - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60), and FF resided at Avengers Mansion for a while * Wizard - ''Enemy: ''FF and Frightful Four are arch enemies * Wolverine - many coops starting with Arkon's planet (Ann. X-Men #5, FF vs X-Men, Ast X-Men #7)